primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Primeval: New World
"Primeval: New World" is a spin-off to the original Primeval series; set in Vancouver, Canada. Primeval: New World follows a team of animal experts and scientists that investigates the appearance of temporal anomalies and battles both prehistoric and futuristic creatures. About SPACE announced March 7, 2012 that production is underway on the original action series PRIMEVAL: NEW WORLD. Set in Vancouver against the backdrop of the Pacific Northwest, the 13 one-hour episode series is produced in association with Omni Film Productions. Developed in association with SPACE and the producers of the original UK series, Impossible Pictures, Primeval: New World will deliver all the thrills and gripping storylines that fans of the British series have grown to love, but this time set in North America. A North American spin-off of the hit U.K. television series, PRIMEVAL: NEW WORLD follows a specialized team of animal experts and scientists that investigates the appearance of temporal anomalies and battles both prehistoric and futuristic creatures. The cast features a bevy of established genre heavyweights such as Niall Matter as the enterprising inventor and visionary hero Evan Cross, and Sara Canning as Dylan Weir, predator attack expert and specialist in animal behavior. PRIMEVAL: NEW WORLD will also star Miranda Frigon as Ange Finch, Geoff Gustafson as Ken Leeds, Danny Rahim as Mac Rendell and guest starring Andrew-Lee Potts as Connor from the original series. Sci-fi queen Amanda Tapping, Andy Mikita, Martin Wood and Mike Rohl are all set to direct. Season 1 *'The New World' - Director: Martin Wood, Writer(s): Judith & Garfield Reeves-Stevens *'Sisiutl' - Director: Andy Mikita, Writer: ______ *New World, Season 1 Episode 3 - Director: Mike Rohl, Writer: ______ *'Angry Birds' - Director: Andy Mikita, Writer: Gillian Horvath *New World, Season 1 Episode 5 - Director: Mike Rohl, Writer: ______ *New World, Season 1 Episode 6 - Director: Amanda Tapping, Writer: ______ *'Babes in the Woods' - Director: Andy Mikita, Writer: ______ *'Truth' - Director: Amanda Tapping, Writer: Gillian Horvath *New World, Season 1 Episode 9 - Director: Andy Mikita, Writer: ______ *'The Great Escape' - Director: Amanda Tapping, Writer: ______ *'The Inquisition' - Director: Martin Wood, Writer: Jon Cooksey *'The Sound of Thunder, Part 1' - Director: ______, Writer(s): Gillian Horvath, Katherine Collins *'The Sound of Thunder, Part 2' - Director: ______, Writer(s): Gillian Horvath, Katherine Collins Cast Main Cast *Niall Matter as Evan Cross (''Exclusive Interview'') *Sara Canning as Dylan Weir (''Exclusive Interview'') *Danny Rahim as Mac Rendell (''Exclusive Interview'') *Crystal Lowe as Toby Nance (''Exclusive Interview'') *Geoff Gustafson as Ken Leeds (''Exclusive Interview'') *Miranda Frigon as Ange Finch (''Exclusive Interview'') Guest Cast *Tom Butler as Tony Drake (Confirmed for NW 1x1). *Michael Strusievici as Trevor (Confirmed for NW 1x1). *Andrew-Lee Potts as Connor Temple (Confirmed for NW 1x1, with later appearances TBA). *Adrian Holmes as Harlow (Confirmed for NW 1x1, with later appearances TBA). *Sandy Sidhu as Co-Pilot (Confirmed for NW 1x3). *Patrick Gilmore as Blake (Confirmed for NW 1x4). *Kett Turton as Skeezer (Confirmed for NW 1x4). *Colin Ferguson as Howard Kanan (Confirmed for NW 1x8). *Lexa Doig as Mara Fridkin (Unknown episodes) *Eric Breker as Macready (Unknown episodes) *Dan Payne as Douglas (Unknown episodes) *Robert Lawrenson as TBA (Unknown episodes) *Rukiya Bernard as TBA (Unknown episodes) *Louis Ferriera as Henderson Hall (Confirmed for NW 1x11, NW 1x12, NW 1x13). Creatures *Albertosaurus *Utahraptor *Pteranodon *Titanoboa *Jurassic Flying Beetle *Daemonosaurus *Titanis walleri *Triceratops Locations/Organizations In-Universe *Cross Photonics *The Tank *Project Magnet Real Life *Space *Omnifilm Entertainment *Bell Fund Broadcasters *'Canada' - SPACE *'United Kingdom' - Watch *'United States' - SyFy &''' Hulu *'''France - *'Germany' - ProSieben *'Turkey' - D-Smart *'Italy' - AXN *'Poland' - Sci-Fi Channel *'Slovenia' - Sci-Fi Channel *'Croatia' - Sci-Fi Channel *'Kosovo' - Sci-Fi Channel *'Macedonia' - Sci-Fi Channel *'Serbia' - Sci-Fi Channel *'Montenegro' - Sci-Fi Channel *'Bosnia Herzegovina' - Sci-Fi Channel *'Albania' - Sci-Fi Channel Gallery 1.jpg 2.jpg 3.jpg 4.jpg 5.jpg 6.jpg 7.jpg 8.jpg 9.jpg 10.jpg 11.jpg 12.jpg 13.jpg 14.jpg 15.jpg 16.jpg 17.jpg 18.jpg 19.jpg 20.jpg 21.jpg 22.jpg 23.jpg 24.jpg 25.jpg 26.jpg 27.jpg 28.jpg 29.jpg 30.jpg 31.jpg 32.jpg 33.jpg 34.jpg 35.jpg 36.jpg 37.jpg 38.jpg 39.jpg 40.jpg 41.jpg 42.jpg 43.jpg 44.jpg 45.jpg 46.jpg 47.jpg 48.jpg 49.jpg 50.jpg 51.jpg 52.jpg 53.jpg 54.jpg 55.jpg 56.jpg 57.jpg 58.jpg 59.jpg 60.jpg 61.jpg 62.jpg 63.jpg 64.jpg 65.jpg 66.jpg 67.jpg 68.jpg 69.jpg 70.jpg 71.jpg 72.jpg 73.jpg 74.jpg 75.jpg 76.jpg 77.jpg 78.jpg 79.jpg 80.jpg 81.jpg 82.jpg 83.jpg 84.jpg 85.jpg 86.jpg 87.jpg 88.jpg 89.jpg 90.jpg 91.jpg 92.jpg 93.jpg 94.jpg 95.jpg 96.jpg 97.jpg 98.jpg 99.jpg 100.jpg 101.jpg 102.jpg 103.jpg 104.jpg 105.jpg 106.jpg 107.jpg 108.jpg 109.jpg 110.jpg 111.jpg 112.jpg 113.jpg 114.jpg 115.jpg 116.jpg 117.jpg 118.jpg 119.jpg 120.jpg 121.jpg 122.jpg 123.jpg 124.jpg 125.jpg 126.jpg 127.jpg 128.jpg 2 1.jpg 2 2.jpg 2 3.jpg 2 4.jpg 2 5.jpg 2 6.jpg 2 7.jpg 2 8.jpg Category:Spin-off Media